Toshiko Fano
Liberators-830)|citizenship = |aliases = Toshi|successor =Isaiah Brown (similar power set and background) |current_status = Deceased|First_appearance = |classifiation = Type-III|occupation_or_professional_title = Agent|appeared_in = The Phoenix Reborn, Pt. I}} Toshiko Fano was a Human metahuman agent of the United Liberators Coalition, assigned to Liberators-830 chapter before their demise in the 2029 Union City terror incident where she perished along with her teammates. History Toshio, affectionately known as "Toshi" to friends and partners, was of Japanese origin, her family having emigrated after World War II before she was born. During her teenage years she was nearly killed during an accident at an amusement park in which a chair and swings ride malfunctioned, launching her, her sister Akihiko, and one other into a nearby parking lot. Credit for her survival is given to her latent abilities as a Type-III manifesting while mid-air; in her panic, she was able to create an air cushion that saved her, whilst accidentally jettisoning the other two airborne riders in different directions, killing them. Her family could not forgive the loss of their daughter, and their relations with Fano became cold and distant. On her 18th birthday she was expected to move out and to find her own way, despite barely knowing how to control her newfound and 'cursed' abilities. Forced to find employment, and with few options for a known Type-III, she found employment in a San Francisco shipping warehouse, disposing of old shipping crates. It was here that she learned that her ability to control wind could be honed to the point where air could be compressed into a 'blade', and used to quickly dismantle the shipping crates. Her employer would not tolerate this however, and she was quickly fired out of fear and mistrust that she might cause an incident involving a person. Forced to hide her abilities, she decided to get creative. With some of her remaining money, she purchased a fake prop wand, complete with glowing Red Matter chamber. Using this prop wand, she attempted getting into a job centered around the ability to cut things; hibachi chef. She was able to fool the manager of a local hibachi restaurant into believing she was a mage, and was hired on the spot. The restaurant hoped to use her as their newest attraction to drum up sales; an "airchef". While many drawn to the restaurant were amazed by her ability to slice meat and vegetables with little more than an apparent wave of the "wand" she kept fastened to her forearm, her abilities did not fool a high-ranking member of the ULC when he and his wife decided to dine at the restaurant one night, and he offered Fano a place within the organization, claiming that it would be a far better use of her talents. She accepted the job, and was eventually trained and relocated to the newly-formed Liberators-830 chapter in Union Falls, Wyoming. Final mission During the 2029 Union City terror incident, she was one of the first responding agents on scene, having survived the crash of her team's transport jet, joining her fellow agents in a combined effort to duel and hold the Voltage entity at bay. She unfortunately lost her life when Voltage, overloaded her entire central nervous system with electricity and caused every nerve in her body to simultaneously explode. Personality Toshiko Fano, despite her formidable powers, was gentle and kind, only using them as a weapon of last resort. Despite this, she fought furiously to protect the citizens of Union Falls during Voltage's rampage, and bravely stood against him alongside her teammates. Powers and Abilities Powers * Aerokinetic: Her metahuman abilities granted her control over wind and air, allowing her to compress and manipulate gas to be used as a weapon. She could create small vortexes and powerful blasts of air to knock enemies off their feet, and could compress air channels into blades in order to cut objects. Abilities * Master combatant: With her ULC training, she had honed her powers to the point of precision and extremely fine control and finesse. She used these abilities to a great extent to deliver controlled, targeted strikes against the metahuman, but these were not effective enough as they did only limited damage compared to the extreme power Voltage wielded. Equipment * '''Smith and Wesson M&P: '''Standard semi-automatic pistol sidearm of ULC agents with a magazine capacity of 15 rounds. This weapon was never drawn in combat during the battle. * '''Fake wand (formerly): '''Fano used a fake wand before her employment at the ULC in order to pretend to be a wizard and conceal her true identity as a metahuman. This fell out of use after she became registered. Relationships Family * Mother (estranged) * Father (estranged) Allies * United Liberators Coalition ** Liberators-830 † *** Adam Creel † *** Argos Bryant † *** Brick House † *** Ian Tobagin † *** Jeremy Hill † *** Kieran Francis † *** Theo Waters † *** Sam Winston † *** Sarah Seelye † * United States Air Force ** Montana Air National Guard pilots † ** 347th Wizard Air Squadron Enemies * Voltage † (killer) Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Type-III Category:Liberators